El Legado de Matar
by Racon Omega 98
Summary: Nació para eso, un asesino entre asesinos, imparable y sin piedad desde su nacimiento. No había nada en él más que una simple arma que caminaba. Sin embargo, las mejores armas son las que nunca son usadas, un niño cuya vida entera s rodeado de muerte entro a la "normal" vida shinobi... Y no le gusto. [Shota Naruto]


**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Hoy les presento a su nuevo compañero, debido a ser puesto en una clase especial esta adelantado un par de años hasta ustedes, sean amigables pues puede ser su futuro compañero en su equipo.

La academia ninja no era un lugar particularmente animado, los niños venían e iban, crecían, aprendían a ser Shinobis y la dejaban, aunque era un lugar que les daba un sentido de normalidad que en el futuro no sería regular.

Les daba a sus diferentes alumnos un sentido común que la persona que caminaba tranquilamente hacía la puerta no tenía.

—¿Un…niño?

Nadie en particular supo quien hizo la pregunta, pero había motivos para hacerla.

Debido a una de las leyes fundadas en los últimos años por el Hokage eran la nueva edad de admisión para la academia, cada uno de los presentes tenían de entre 15 a 16 años en los mayores, mientras que miraban a la pequeña figura allí.

Era un niño, de apenas 11 años. No más grande que algún otro de los niños que asistían a la academia como la hermana menor de Hinata Hyūga.

Apenas midiendo 1.45 m, miraba a su alrededor con sus grandes ojos azules, tenía el cabello rubio bastante revuelto, una camisa blanca con mangas negras, un short negro y sandalias ninja de color negro.

Se llevo la mano detrás de la cabeza, mirando a todos los presentes.

—Preséntate ante tus compañeros, pequeño.

El niño de ojos azules se giro para ver a Iruka Umino diciendo eso, antes de girarse a los adolescentes enfrente suyo.

Sonrió levemente, ni de forma maliciosa ni de forma aterradora, simplemente como un niño normal.

—Mi nombre es Naruto, es un gusto conocerlos a todos— se inclino educadamente, antes de que Iruka le indicase que fuese a su asiento.

Justo antes de llegar, un pie se puso enfrente suyo, y al instante se tropezó con él.

Fue algo casi gracioso de ver, como el pequeño daba saltos con un pie para evitar caer antes de que terminase de cabeza contra su asiento.

Las risas no tardaron en llegar cuando el pequeño miraba con rostro confundido al frente, una niña rubia de ojos azules, con 3 marcas en las mejillas y mechas de color rojo le veía con una sonrisa burlona, siendo ella la que le había hecho tropezar.

Ante eso el pequeño solo se rio levemente, antes de simplemente acomodarse en su asiento, sin mostrar algún signo de que le importase.

Escucho el bufido de la niña enfrente suyo, mientras que simplemente se sentaba con educación en el lugar.

—Muy bien, a partir de hoy todos ustedes serán ninjas, la parte más difícil de sus vidas acaba de comenzar, se les asignara un Jounin Sensei y formaran equipos de tres.

El pequeño niño rubio simplemente se quedo esperando a que lo nombraran.

Algo que le pareció curioso es que la chica rubia se llamaba Naruko Uzumaki, ¡tenían nombres muy parecidos! Y ella estaba en el mismo equipo con un chico llamado Sasuke Uchiha y otra chica llamada Sakura.

—Su sensei será Kakashi Hatake.

Al oír ese nombre, la cabeza del niño se alzo levemente, antes de recomponerse por el repentino movimiento.

Simplemente espero hasta que lo escucho—El equipo 9 estará conformado por Saki Shirosinku, Kasumi Juko y Naruto. Su sensei será Mitarashi Anko.

El rubio al escuchar eso se quedo callado, mirando a las que tuvieron dicha reacción al saber que serían compañeros.

Kasumi Junko no era particularmente alta, con 1.60 m a 15 año, con ojos verdes y el cabello negro verdoso. Llevaba el cabello suelto hasta los hombros; el flequillo le cubre la frente. Piel pálida, clara y fina. Sus senos eran un poco grandes y su trasero está bien definido, pero es proporcional al resto de su cuerpo, delgado y en forma. Vestía un curioso traje verde oscuro, largo y ajustado que se detiene sobre sus tobillos y tiende a revelar un poco de la parte superior de su espalda. Con una diadema negra de Konoha atada firmemente alrededor del área de la cintura, que pronuncia la delgadez del abdomen, junto a una hendidura en el lado izquierdo del vestido que llega hasta la cadera, revelando su pierna izquierda y algo de ella detrás. El vestido no tenía mangas y abrazaba su cintura.

Aunque el niño rubio no notaba mucho las partes reveladoras del vestido, noto que se ajustaba bien contra la región hipogástrica (por encima de la ingle) y contornea todo su cuerpo hasta sus senos, allí sería una buena manera de guardar objetos. **(*1)**

Saki Shiroshinku, no era particularmente alta tampoco, de 1.62 m. Tenía el cabello rubio dorado y ojos rosados. Su cabello era bastante largo hasta el ombligo, suelto o en una cola de caballo. Aunque su piel no era tan pálida como Kasumi, era clara y con rasgos finos. Sus senos eran moderadamente más grandes que el promedio, comparables al pecho de Hinata Hyuga. Junto a eso, tenía una figura delgada y piernas tonificadas. Bestia una especie de kimono de batalla negro y blanco que hacía resaltar su figura.

_La pelinegra tiene ascendencia de Kirigakure, la rubia es perteneciente a un clan que usa Elemento Yang para revitalizar sus cuerpos._ El pequeño se quedo mirando a las dos mujeres quejándose de quedar con el niño nuevo.

Sonrió levemente mientras esperaba, despues de unas cuantas horas el primer Jounin llego, uno tras otro, llevándose a los alumnos presentes.

No había pasado ni una hora cuando el pequeño simplemente se acostó en su silla y se durmió plácidamente con una sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Oscuro y húmedo.

Eso describía el lugar.

No había más iluminación que la suave luz intermitente en un gran cuarto, el suelo cubierto de cuerpos de tal forma que no se reconocía nada en lo absoluto.

Un niño de 4 años metía sus pies en el liquido rojizo, moviéndolos de forma inocente, como si se tratase de jugar con el agua de la bañera.

Debajo suyo se encontraban criaturas humanoides, cuyos cuerpos estaban deformados más allá de ser reconocidos, bestias en el absoluto sentido de la palabra.

El liquido rojo estaba caliente y era espeso, le daba cosquillas en los pies.

—Y estos se suponen que son los usuarios de la marca maldita de la serpiente.

Al escuchar una voz hablar, dos ojos azules se alzaron en la oscuridad con curiosidad.

Las luces se encendieron de golpe, dejando ver el lugar y las personas allí.

Rojo.

En cada lugar allí solo se miraba puro rojo, trozos de carne, cuerpos enteros dejaban manchas de sangre por doquier, una masacre que dejaría con nauseas a cualquiera, sentado sobre una pila de decenas de cuerpos, el perpetrador de eso veía con inocencia al frente.

Era una imagen tétrica, una pequeña criatura que apenas debería ser capaz de mover sus pies se encontraba sentado sobre una montaña de cadáveres, sus manos pequeñas estaban cubiertas de sangre, toda su cara estaba manchada, y aun así no hacía nada para cambiar la cara inocente del niño allí.

Cabello rubio manchado en sangre con ojos azules, apenas mediría algo más allá de 1 metro, un cuerpo cuya ropa era un short negro y una camisa ahora roja.

—Tienes que aprender a no dejar rastros al asesinar, sujeto 290.

Un hombre de cabello negro, bata blanca y de lentes le dijo eso al rubio, antes de poner dos dedos en su oído, un gesto demasiado familiar para el pequeño.

—Neutralícenlo.

Los dientes del niño cambiaron a navajas filosas en un segundo, su cara casi inocente se contrajo en una expresión de dolor e ira animal mientras su cuerpo era sacudido por una visible descarga eléctrica.

Sin emitir ni un solo ruido, el niño miro con una cara como la de un perro radioso a aquel hombre que acababa de generar , y como tal, se lanzo a cuatro patas contra él.

Eso fue unos 10 segundos antes de que un hombre vestido de negro y gris le patease la cabeza, mandándolo contra una pared.

Para la siguiente vez que su conciencia regreso, reconoció al instante la sensación de su cuerpo flotando.

—No parece estar creciendo mucho últimamente— sus oídos rezumbaron al oír esas palabras, en una posición fetal, abrazando su propio cuerpo mientras practicamente sentía como estaba siendo mecido por un liquido cálido y viscoso.

—Los tejidos de su cuerpo son mucho más densos que los de un humano normal, no va a crecer mucho con su cuerpo consumiendo todos esos nutrientes— otra voz hablo, mientras los ojos azules se habrían.

Solo miro algo verde, y alrededor de su cuerpo estaba una superficie dura—De ser otra persona no soportaría este tipo de modificaciones corporales, mucho menos un niño de su edad.

—Sujeto 290.

Ante ese nombre, el pequeño en el frasco acerco su mano al vidrio, eso era lo que más sabía acerca de su identidad, un numero.

—Sera mejor que duermas, aun tendrás muchas cosas que hacer cuando despiertes.

El niño no supo las caras de la personas que le hablaban, ni les importaba en particular, así que solo cerro sus ojos nuevamente.

Tampoco escucho la siguiente conversación—¿Es ético realmente hacerle algo así a un niño? Incluso aunque sea hijo de ese monstruo, no merece esto.

—Claro que no lo merece— respondió otra voz—. Nadie lo merece, pero a veces hay que hacer sacrificios de pocos por el bien de muchos. Cuando nos estemos pudriendo en el infierno podrás lamentarte. Hasta entonces, continua haciendo tu puto trabajo.

Desde el día que había nacido los seres que le rodeaban experimentaban con él. Para el Sujeto 290, esa era su rutina diaria, no sabía porque estaba allí, ni desde cuando, solo sabía que era algo completamente irregular a los demás que le rodeaban.

Antes de que pudiera comprender que significaban las palabras que le decían, su cuerpo fue destrozado y reconstruido en formas tan diferentes que destrozaría la mente del que la soportase.

Pero no podías romper lo que estaba hecho para eso.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dos horas despues, el pequeño se despertó, con la misma sonrisa mientras abría los ojos.

Atado a un tronco.

—Vaya, el niño bonito finalmente despierta.

Alzo la cabeza un poco, antes de hacer el cuello a un lado antes de que un Kunai pasase cortándole la mejilla.

Parpadeo al ver a una mujer adulta pelimorada enfrente suyo, y a sus compañeras sentadas en dos troncos al lado suyo.

—A tus lindas compañeras les acabo de decir el propósito de su próximo examen, así que no veo muchas razones para repetirme de nuevo— Naruto inclino la cabeza a un lado—. Oh si, tendrás otra prueba pequeño, no tan fácil como las tenias antes. Supongo que sería un sesgo de genero no decírtelo de todas formas.

—Vamos a capturar unos cascabeles que tiene— Kasumi le dijo ante la diatriba que Anko estaba haciendo.

Esta en un instante volteo a verla con un puchero—Junko-chan eres una aburrida— la Ojinegra se saco del bolsillo de su chamarra dos cascabeles—. Estaba demasiado ebria para pensar en alguna prueba como los demás Jounin así que me robe los cascabeles de Kakashi. En fin, si sabes de matemáticas veras que hay solo dos cascabeles y ustedes son tres, por lo que uno se va de regreso. No te mentiré chico, eres el que menos oportunidades tiene.

—Sensei esta siendo un poco mala con Naruto-kun— el mencionado se giro para ver a Saki, la cual le había defendido, antes de recibir un fuerte beso en la mejilla—. No te preocupes, ¡aunque no ganes te daré mi cascabel!

—No, no, no, tu lo estas mimando demasiado Shiro-chan, tiene que aprender a afrontar sus cosas como adulto— Anko miro a su inexistente reloj en su muñeca izquierda—. Ahh, mira la hora, tienen 10 minutos para conseguir los cascabeles, estaré comiendo mis dangos por allá, bye~

El niño rubio vio a las tres desaparecer en un borrón, por fin pudiendo ver que estaba en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, uno que parecía haber aguantado un combate antes, probablemente del equipo 7, un gran bosque con un terreno plano donde estaba él.

También, a unas cuantas decenas de metros estaba Anko, un poco más lejos de la piedra conmemorativa mientras se sentaba, disfrutando de su comida que acababa de sacar.

Sus dos compañeras se escondieron cada una en los dos lados, cada una vigilando por un ángulo en especifico a la Mitarashi.

Y luego miro hacía las cuerdas que le sostenían, empujándolas levemente con los brazos para notar que tan apretadas estaban.

Una sonrisa más sutil apareció en su cara—Ja, me tomo a la ligera.

Se escucho un crujido desagradable cuando se disloco los hombros, seguido de crujidos similares mientras alzaba los brazos, la cuerda cayendo floja mientras el pequeño se sostenía de la parte superior del tronco, antes de pararse de manos sobre este.

Luego, empujando con sus manos se lanzo al bosque, aterrizando en uno de los árboles con sus pies.

—Bueno… carajo, el mocoso tiene sus trucos— murmuro Anko, incluso a la distancia en la que estaba pudo ver al niño liberarse sin hacer mayor ruido que el de sus huesos dislocándose y reacomodándose.

Algo asombrada, pudo escuchar su movimiento frenético entre los árboles, saltando a cuatro patas como un animal, similar a como corría un leopardo, y terminando disparándose contra ella.

_Si fuera cualquier otro Jounin, tal vez les habrías sorprendido lo suficiente como para que peleases cuerpo a cuerpo y tratarías de tomar los cascabeles, peeeeero lamento decir que así no soy yo._

Alzando su manga derecha mientras sostenía con su otra mano un palillo de dangos, una gran cantidad serpientes salieron de ella, disparadas contra el niño.

Simultáneamente, abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando a su izquierda aparecio otro Naruto disparado contra ella.

Ese no había hecho ningún ruido, mientras que el otro salto excesivamente entre los árboles para que no notara al otro.

_¿¡UN CLON DE SOMBRA!?_ La pelinegra, algo alarmada al ver al segundo rubio, tiro su comida para lanzar otro tumulto de serpientes desde izquierda y derecha.

Mientras su pulso se calmaba al ver que ambos rubios estaban en un punto donde no tenían forma de escapar, se permitió sonreír.

Y la mente de la Mitarashi se agudizo como si se tratase de un combate de vida a muerte al ver a un tercer rubio arriba suyo, mucho más cerca que los otros dos.

_Pequeño cabrón, me esta queriendo tomar con la guardia baja._

No pudo evitar que su sonrisa se anchase más.

Ese mocoso era hábil, pero no sería una Jounin si un niño de 11 años le ganase.

De su boca una gran anaconda salió, estaba segura que ese pequeño iba a aguantar una pequeña mordida al cuello, no demasiado profunda.

Casi al unísono, todas las serpientes mordieron a los respectivos rubios.

Y un instante despues empezaron a brillar.

_Ahhh… mierda, clones explosivos._

Eso, fue lo que pudo pensar Anko antes de que una potente explosión cubriese el lugar y la mandase a volar cubierta de ceniza y polvo.

Aturdida, confundida y sorprendida, la Mitarashi ni siquiera pudo entender como en 15 segundos las cosas se le habían ido por la borda.

Mientras se trataba de recomponer en medio del aire, una figura salió del suelo.

Ni siquiera hubo algo que pudiera decir cuando un cuarto Naruto salió de la tierra, abalanzándosele encima y tirándola al suelo—…Auuuuuwww— mascullo ella, le dolía la cara, le dolía la espalda, le dolía el trasero y le dolía el orgullo.

El rubio tenía sus dedos extendidos contra su cuello, sus uñas estaban más afiladas que de costumbre y las venas en estos se resaltaban bastante—Creo que gane, sensei— dijo el Ojiazul dándole una gran sonrisa con los ojos cerrados, un gesto amable que no convenía con que la sangre le saliese del cuello a Anko.

Con debilidad, la pelimorada miro al niño que acababa de ganarle en un instante, antes de que ella siquiera pudiese pensar en algo—¿_Qué_ eres tu?

Ante esa pregunta, el pequeño giro la cabeza a un lado—Hmm, buena pregunta.

Y exploto en una nube de humo, revelando ser otro clon.

Alzo un poco la vista, para ver al pequeño rubio, el que suponía era el original caminando con las manos detrás de la cabeza, pensativo.

Seguidamente, golpeo la palma de su mano contra su puño—¡Creo que lo tengo! Somos familia— declaro animadamente.

Sus compañeras de equipo escondidas, y su sensei, estaban tan confundidas que sus palabras se sincronizaron—¿Aah?— no fue muy una palabra muy compleja.

—Tengo entendido que mi padre era tu maestro, ahh, supongo que ya se presentaron entre ustedes, pero me dormí como para presentarme— declaro con una risa nerviosa, rascándose la mejilla—. Mi nombre es Naruto, me gusta el takoyaki, cocinar, limpiar, y mi padre es el Sannin de las Serpientes, Orochimaru— declaro con toda normalidad.

Y Anko se desmayo.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**YYYYYY CORTE**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**(*1) Si no se pueden hacer una idea, imagínenla como Fubuki de One Punch Man :b**

**Tuve la idea para este fic despues de leer mucho de Hunter x Hunter, Killua se ha convertido en mi personaje favorito a la fecha y quise hacer una versión de este en mis fics. **

**Junto a eso, me acorde de leer en la biografía de algún autor sobre un desafío de Naruto siendo hijo de Orochimaru, y me gusto la idea :b**

**Sin nada más que decir, se despide de ustedes…**

**OMEGA**


End file.
